Dance for Ahiru
by A Lonely Chance
Summary: Ahiru is moping in the theatre, when her friends do something that surprises her. Songfiction


So this is my first Fanfiction, a songfic. I don't own Princess Tutu or the song "If I never knew you" from Pocahontas.

* * *

Ahiru sat on the stage in the empty theatre, gazing down. Once, she had danced on this stage. Once, she had been human and been love. Normally she smiled, but today she couldn't. for the past week she had felt like a horrible burden on Fakir, knowing she was in love with him; seeing he spurned girls in favor of her, she had begun to wonder if she was keeping him from happiness, because how he could love a duck Now, seeing Mytho and Rue so happy on their visit, so in love, she felt like her heart was breaking.

"Qua?" She blinked as a spotlight clicked on in the dark depths of the catwalk, centered on her, then looked around as music began. Oh, she was going to be in trouble! Then, she turned her head.

_If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be  
_

Mytho entered, dancing. She blinked, watching as he went through the forms. He was still an amazing dancer, the kind that most of the dancers would kill to be. She was startled when he swept her up in his arms, gently dancing with her as he held her in his hands.

_  
And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me.  
_

She could remember how, as Princess Tutu, she had danced with him across the floor, slowly returning the heart shards. It was the hardest part of being a duck now, knowing she would never even have the chance to attain that grace. Or even the beautiful costumes of a dancer; Mytho's rich clothing only drove the point home.

_  
In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes  
_

Ahiru blushed as Mytho spun around, gently making her feel like she had a grace, even in this dumb body that she hated. She was glad she had at least helped him… she could feel her mood perking up as he smiled at her, stroking her feathers.

_  
And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd hve lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you  
_

Rue entered, spinning with Mytho briefly before taking the duck to dance her on pas de deux with the once-human duck. He danced alone for a moment, before exiting off-stage. Ahiru could hear the lyrics of the song, and it became a warm female voice.

_  
If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true  
_

Rue swept her arms over and around, making Ahiru feel like she was flying, a skill she still didn't quite have. Ahiru felt almost like a cherished younger sister as she was gently tossed up, then caught and held close to Rue like a doll.

_  
I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you_

Rue smiled as she spun around, holding up Ahiru as she did multiple turns. Mytho emerged, dancing with the two girls. Ahiru wished she could cry as she realized that to these two, she was far more than just a duck, and always would be. She was starting to feel like she would dissolve, as she had once been supposedly doomed to – happiness was swamping her.

_Oh if I never knew you  
There's no moment I regret  
If I never felt this love  
Since the moment that we met  
I would have no inkling of  
If our time has gone too fast  
How precious life can be...  
I've lived at last..._

Rue and Mytho suddenly knelt, holding her up. Ahiru felt herself start to flush through her feathers as Fakir took her up, dancing with her. His soft velvet doublet brought back happier memories. As she felt the love and caring radiating from all three of her friends, she could feel her body beginning to glow. As the three older dancers looked on, Ahiru slowly became human. The scene had taken all week, but finally Ahiru was human. Finally they could give her a happy ending. As the music that Mytho had set to play ended, the duck girl landed on her feet on the stage, wearing nothing but skin and long, orange, braided hair.

"What?" She gasped as she realized she could talk, looking around with eyes that were just as wide and innocent as they had been before.

"Put some clothes on!" Mytho and Fakir both turned red in the silent theatre, spinning around as Fakir stripped off his shirt and turned away, holding the garment out.

"I'm not dreaming?" Ahiru had apparently forgotten that humans needed clothes. Rue sighed and half-forced the girl into clothing.

Same old Ahiru, the one they had always loved.

---

So, what do you think? Please leave me a review if you have suggestions, comments, concerns...


End file.
